


Mage: Chapter 9- Test The First

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [9]
Category: mage - Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 9- Test The First

Part 1- Test The First (Part 1)  
Mia placed both her hands on the doors, and with a hearty push opened them. A blinding light filled the dingy room. Liz, Alex and Bip looked on in amazement as their eyes adjusted to the new room. Behind the doors was an enormous hall, filled with hundreds of people sitting behind desks packed together tightly. The floor of the room was covered with a variety of lines and markings for different sports. At the far end of the hall was a large stage with a podium set up in the middle and a row of three chairs along the back wall. Liz and Alex and 3 began walking into the room looking around in amazement.  
“What the heck?” Liz exclaimed. “Where did all of this come from?”  
“The other building is magically linked to this facility. I suppose you could think of this as the real guild building,” Mia explained.  
“Wow, that’s super cool,” Liz said trying to hold back her excitement.  
“I’m glad you think so. Now I must be off,” Mia said grabbing the door. “The best of luck to the both of you.”  
“Good luck,” Bip called out as the door began to close. “I know you can do it.”  
The doors to the guild hall slammed shut. There was a moment of quiet between the group.  
“Well I should be off too. There should be some empty seats down the back. I expect great things out of you. Until next time,” 3 said as he walked off towards the stage.  
Liz and Alex looked at each other.   
“Well, we finally made it,” Liz stated.  
“Yeah, we did,” Alex chuckled. “Come on let's go grab a seat.”  
Alex and Liz began walking towards the back of the room past their fellow test takers chatting amongst themselves. The pair reached two empty desks sitting next to each other in the very back row. Liz and Alex chucked their test papers down on their desks before taking a seat. Liz looked over to her right seeing two piercing dark eyes glancing back at her belonging to a man wearing bandages all over his body. Liz looked away from the man, trying to avoid confrontation as he continued to stare her down with malicious intent. 3 walked up the stairs to the stage towards the row of chairs along the back wall. On one chair slumped a man in dark sunglasses, sleeping, next to him a women with her arms crossed sat tapping her foot impatiently. 3 reached the seats and sat down next to the woman.  
“You’re cutting it a bit close aren’t you?” the woman said.   
“Isn’t it more fun that way 5?” 3 teased.  
“Whatever, just sit down. Oh yeah, who are those kids you were talking to down there?” 5 asked.  
“No spoilers,” 3 said.  
“You’re insufferable,” 5 said looking down to her watch. “Anyway it’s about time we get a move on with this.”   
5 looked over to the man sleeping next to her. She placed her hand to the man's arm and gave him a strong shove.  
“Wake up 9, it’s time,” 5 said sternly.  
“Huh what?” 9 mumbled groggily as he began to wake up.  
9’s glasses fell down off his face revealing darkened bloodshot eyes underneath. 9 leaned forward and grabbed his glasses, clumsily putting them back on his face.  
“I’m up I’m up,” 9 said as he peeled himself off the chair and began walking towards the podium.  
“I swear everyone’s just trying to ruin my plans,” 5 said frustrated, grinding her teeth in frustration  
“What’s up with 9?” 3 asked.  
“Couldn’t you smell it on his breath?”   
9 stumbled his way to the podium leaning against it. He placed his arm onto the podium, holding his head with his hand and lining his mouth up to the microphone.  
“Uhhh, hello,” 9 said over the microphone.  
A loud screech filled the room from the speakers piercing through 9’s brain causing him immense pain. The screech died down filling the room with silence. 9 stood up clutching his head as he reach into his breast pocket pulling out a messily folded sheet of paper. He began to unfold the piece of paper as he placed his mouth up to the microphone.  
“Hello and welcome to the annual guild exam for the Guild of the Silver Sun,” 9 read off the paper. “My name is 9 and I will be your tester for the first part of your test this year. Before we continue, you should know that the Guild of the Silver Sun is not liable for any mishaps that may occur during your test; this includes severe injury or even death. Any of you who are unprepared for these outcomes are urged to drop out now.”  
9 pointed his arm towards the door as he looked over the crowd. There was a thick air of determination in the hall as the test takers sat in their seat steadfast in their resolve.  
“Very well then. The first part of your test is a simple written exam,” 9 said grabbing a binder off the podium similar to that of the other test takers. “Inside each of your binders you will find one hundred general magical theory questions. Each question you get correct is worth one point and each partially correct answer is worth half a point so remember to show your working. Your goal is to get eighty points. You will have one hour to complete your test.”  
9 looked away from the small sheet of paper and back over the crowd.  
“Ahh, ok start I guess,” 9 said scrunching up the note.   
9 walked back over to his seat, collapsing into it and immediately falling back to sleep.  
5 looked at 9 with a frustrated glare.  
Liz and Alex looked over to each other.  
“Well, good luck Alex,” Liz said smiling kindly.  
“Yeah, same for you,” replied Alex.  
The pair looked down to their binders and opened them up, beginning their test.

Part 2- Test The First (Part 2)  
5 looked out over the crowd of people busily writing in their binders. She glanced down to her watch and began counting the second down as the test reached its conclusion.  
“Ok, it’s been an hour,” 5 said, shoving 9 with her elbow, “Wake up, test’s over.”  
“Huh?” 9 said stretching out as he began to wake up. “Morning 5, what are you doing here?”  
“This is the guild hall not your bed room,” 5 said frustrated.  
9 looked around the room confused by his surroundings.  
“Oh yeah, we are?,” 9 yawned as he remembered where he was. “Is the test over already?”  
9 got out of his seat and began to shuffle over to the podium. He pulled the microphone out of its stand and began talking into it.  
“Ok everyone, pencils down,” 9 said.  
A loud sigh erupted from the crowd as the test takers dropped their pencils and began chatting among themselves. Liz placed her pencil gently down on the table as she closed her binder.  
“Wow that was tough, my hand’s been cramping for like fifteen minutes straight,” Liz complained as she shook her hand.  
Alex looked over locking eyes with Liz.  
“How you think you did?” Alex asked.  
“Well, I didn’t quite finish, but the questions weren’t too hard so I think I should be fine. What about you? You looked pretty intense there towards the end.”  
“Oh that,” Alex said grabbing the binder off his desk and opening it up. “I finished like half an hour ago, I’ve just been drawing in the margins.”  
Liz’s eyes glanced around the page of messy squiggles and half-finished doodles.  
“Truly a productive use of your time,” Liz said.  
“I know right,” Alex said looking at his master pieces unaware of the sarcasm in Liz’s voice.   
“Ok everyone,” 9 said returning the crowd’s attention to him. “If you would now close your binders. On the front page you should see a small strip of tape. Pull it off to reveal your result. To everyone with a score of under 80, make your way out through the main doors. We hope to see you back next year.”  
Liz closed her booklet and scanned the front page, her eyes stopping on the tape. She took in a deep sharp breath as she reached her hand to the tape.  
“Well, here it goes,” Liz said hiding the nervousness in her voice.  
Liz began to peel off the tape, averting her eyes, too scared to see her score. She hesitated to look at her result as she began to turn her head towards the paper, with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and glanced down seeing “83/100” written in digitized numbers.  
“83? I guess that’s still a pass,” Liz said, her voice coated in disappointment. “How’d you do Alex?”  
Liz looked over to Alex who was looking down intently at his paper. Alex lifted up his paper revealing his score. “100/100”.  
“Perfect score,” said Alex with a cheeky smile stretched across his face.  
Liz looked at Alex’s score with amazement.  
“Wow, that unbelievable!” Liz exclaimed, amazed by Alex’s incredible score.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m pretty much the greatest,” boasted Alex.  
“This is bull crap!” Came a loud shout from the front of the room.   
Liz and Alex turned to the source of the noise. Standing in the front of the room was a squat well built man.  
“I didn’t come all the way to capital city just to fail cause of some stupid test,” the man yelled towards the stage.  
9 looked over to the man.  
“Huh?” 9 said.  
“Don’t huh me,” yelled the man as he slammed his fists down onto his desk. “I wasted every last rallod I had to get here and almost died hundreds of times on the way, I’m not going to let you turn me back now!”  
9 let out a long sigh as he rubbed his weary eyes.  
“Maybe if you almost died on the trip here you should have considered a guild more suited to your skill level,” 9 muttered under his breath. “Sir please don’t make a scene, you can always try again next year.”  
The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He pointed the knife towards 9   
“I’m not coming back next year. You’re making me a mage this year!” the man yelled menacingly.  
Suddenly a loud beep echoed through the room. The crowd looked around the hall trying to locate the source of the noise as 9 and the man continued their standoff unaware of the sound.  
“You really think you have a chance against me? You really shouldn’t pick fights you can’t win. I’ll let you off this time ‘cause I’m not really in the mood to fight,” 9 threatened as another beep filled the room.  
“You think I’m scared of you, you don’t seem so tough,” the man replied followed by another two beeps. “I’m gonna get that guild certification, even if I have to pull it from your cold dead hands!”  
The man lunged at the stage pointing his knife towards 9. A fifth beep echoed through the room followed by a loud bang. A small explosion isolated around the man sent him flying up forcefully, lodging his head in the ceiling . The man screamed in pain muffled by the concrete ceiling roof around him as he flailed his body around trying to free himself. 9 looked up at the man.  
“You know, you didn’t have to step in like that 5,” 9 said looking around to see 5 walking towards him.  
“Really? It didn’t look like you were doing much to resolve the situation. Now go home and get some sleep, you’re no use to the Guild when you’re hungover,” 3 said.  
9 let out a long yawn and stretched out his arms as began walking towards the exit.  
“Yeah I probably should get some rest,” 9 mumbled. “I’m hitting the clubs again tonight and I don’t wanna be too tired.”  
“Whatever, just get out of here,” 5 rebuked.  
5 walked over towards the podium. The man lodged in the ceiling continued to struggle. His head began to slip out until it dislodged completely. He fell to the ground with a loud thud knocking himself unconscious. 5 leaned into the microphone as she looked at the man limp body.   
“Anyone else got any complaints with their result?”  
The crowd began standing up and walking towards the door.  
“Come on, let’s just get out of here,” a person in the crowd said.  
“Yeah, at least we can come back next year with our dignity,” said another.  
The room emptied out leaving about half of the test takers still sitting behind their desks. 5 looked out over the crowed and leaned into the microphone.   
“Well now that that’s out of the way let’s continue.”5 reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rectangular piece of paper. “For the Third Stage of your test you will need a train ticket. We will hand them out in order of the highest achieving to lowest in your First Stage.”   
5 raised her arm into the air and clicked her fingers. Suddenly from behind her a storm of tickets with a blue glow emanating from them began to fly through the air. The tickets spun around the room before shooting off towards the test takers. One of the tickets came flying towards Alex speedily before suddenly stopping right in front of his face. Alex reached his hand out and grabbed the piece of paper causing it to lose its blue glow.   
“Guess this is mine then,” Alex said.  
Liz looked to her right seeing the man sitting next to her looking at his ticket. The man glanced over to Liz menacingly as he quickly hid the ticket against his chest. Liz uncomfortably shuffled towards Alex on her seat as the man continued to stare her down. The tickets continued shooting out around the room until none where left circling.   
“Ok, that’s looks like all the tickets,” 5 said through the microphone.  
“What? I didn’t get one?” Liz muttered turning her head to Alex.  
“Wait, seriously?”  
“Hey where’s mine,” a call came out from the crowd.  
“Yeah, I didn’t get one either,” came another.  
The crowd began to mutter among themselves as more and more people realised they had been left without a ticket.   
“Everyone, attention please! Let me finish,” 3 said gaining the crowds attention again. “If you were listening before, I said the train will be taking you to the Third Stage of your test. Securing your ticket will be the Second Stage. You see, the train only has one hundred seats on it. Your goal is to make sure you're in one of those seats. From the moment you leave the Guild building to the moment you arrive at capital grand station three days from now, your ticket is fair game,” 3 continued as she turned around and walked away from the podium. “Show up with a ticket or don’t show up at all. Oh, and good luck of course.”   
5 walked off the stage towards a back door followed behind by 3. There was an air of mistrust across the room. The ticket holders hid their tickets away from the prying eyes of their fellow test takers as the crowd slowly started shuffling out of the hall.  
Part 3-Hotel Plan

Alex pushed open the hotel room door and walked into the shabby room, dimly lit by the setting capital city sun. Alex looked over to the side of the door and saw a small light switch. He reached out his hand and flicked the switch, and flicked again, on and off repeatedly, to no effect.  
“Guess there’s a reason this place was so cheap,” Alex muttered to Liz and Bip as he raised his hand out in front of him.  
A small glowing ball of bright light began to appear in the center of Alex’s hand before floating off into the center of the room. The group walked further into the room. In the center was a small broken couch, sitting in front of a splintered wooden coffee table. In the corner of the room were 2 lumpy mattresses lying next to each other. Liz walked over to the mattresses, chucking her bag onto it before lazily lying down.  
“Well, it’s been a long day. I’m going to sleep,” Liz yawned placing her head down on her bag.  
“Hold on Liz,” said Alex dropping down onto the couch. “We need to talk about our strategy for getting you a ticket.”  
Liz sat back up rubbing her eyes.  
“Can’t we deal with that in the morning?”  
“Well, by now most people with a ticket have probably gone to ground. So finding someone’s gonna be pretty hard.” Alex said ignoring Liz’s request.  
“That creepy guy next to us got ticket. If we can find him then we’re pretty much guaranteed one.”   
“That’s a start, but finding him is gonna be the real problem. The chances of us just bumping into him are pretty slim.”  
“What did the guy look like?” asked Bip.  
Liz looked over to Bip hovering lightly behind Alex’s shoulder.  
“Uhhh, his body was covered entirely in bandages. Why’d you ask?”   
“I was standing outside the Guild building when everyone was leaving. I figured it would be useful to track a couple of the more interesting seeming individuals.”   
“Track?” Liz said.  
“Everyone has a unique magical signature, even non magic users. If Bip can memorise that signature he can track them down,” Alex explained. “So can you track this guy?”  
“I think so. He was one of the last people to leave the Guild building. As soon as he noticed me he suppressed his magical signature but lucky I managed to get it before he did,” Bip said. “Liz, I should tell you though, he seemed pretty serious. I got the feeling he’s the kind of guy that relishes killing people. You sure it’s a good idea to mess with him.”  
“Yeah I’m sure we can take him. It’s settled then, tomorrow we’ll go after this guy and take his ticket,” Liz yawned as she dropped back down onto the bed. “Night.”  
“Hold on, I’m not gonna come with you,” Alex said.  
Liz sat back up rubbing her tired eyes wearily.  
“Why not? You too scared?” Liz taunted.  
“Yeah right, I just don’t think we should put all our eggs in one basket. What if this guy’s already lost his ticket, or is hiding it somewhere. So while you’re out hunting this guy down, I’ll try and lure other ticket holders out,” explained Alex.  
“But it’s like you said, everyone with a ticket will be hiding away by now. And anyway why would someone come after you if they already had a ticket?”   
“Well yeah most people will be hiding away, but there’s bound to be a few still looking for more tickets. After all the more tickets they have the less competition there will be in the next round.”  
“I guess that makes sense,” Liz yawned. “So can I go to sleep yet?”  
“Fine, I better not have to explain all this again tomorrow morning,” Alex said as he sprawled himself across the couch.  
Alex raised his arm into the air towards the glowing ball. The orb began to dim leaving the room in complete darkness.   
“Night Liz,” Bip called out.  
“Night Bip,” Liz replied.  
Liz closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep. Preparing herself for what challenges the future would bring.


End file.
